


3.14159265 ...

by edupunkn00b



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edupunkn00b/pseuds/edupunkn00b
Summary: Pure pie-based fluff in honor of Pi Day.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	3.14159265 ...

Logan smelled pie before he even opened his eyes.

Not just any pie. _Crofter's jelly pie_.

He leapt out of bed, sparing a quick glance at his Idiom-of-the-Day calendar. He tore off yesterday's page, muttering "Womp, womp" to practice, and grinned at today's date.

March 14.

Pi Day.

Logan quickly dressed, opening his door and starting down the stairs, still tightening his tie.

Patton turned at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, smiling brightly. "Kiddo! You're up!" Logan entered the kitchen, marvelling at the sight. There were pies on every surface of the kitchen. Patton had been busy.

"I cannot believe you made all of these pies in one morning, Patton," Logan murmured, sounding a little awed.

Patton grinned, "Well, you'd _butter_ believe it! Take a look - I'm _caked_ in flour to prove it!," Patton patted - _pat_ ted - his apron, gesturing at the cloud of flour and sugar that billowed out from it. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

Logan met Patton's eyes. "I cannot believe you remembered it was Pi Day."

"Aw, Kiddo, I just wanted to do a little something to show you that, you know, we heard you." Logan smiled as Patton gently bumped shoulders with the taller side.

"Thank you, Patton," Logan murmured quietly.

Patton looked down at his shoes for a moment before taking Logan by the hand. "Ok, so, which one do you want to start with? We've got a blueberry cranberry over here ... and a peach mango."

"These all smell great, Patton!" Logan looked around, scanning the empty jelly jars soaking in the sink. "Is there a blackberry pomegranate, by chance?," eyes hopeful.

Patton grinned. "I made two!"

Logan noticed one a little separate from the others, baked in a bright green pie dish. "What about this one?" Logan sniffed at it, narrowing his eyes.

Patton winced, "That would be the _haggis_ pie ... for Remus."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Old Fashioned Crofter's Jelly Pie**  
>  1/2 c. butter  
> 1 c. sugar  
> 5 eggs, separated  
> 1 c. jelly  
> 1 unbaked 9 inch pie shell  
>   
> Cream the butter with the sugar until fluffy and light; beat the egg yolks until light. Beat into the sugar mixture. Stir in the jelly. Beat egg whites until stiff peaks form. Fold into the jelly mixture. Pour into pie shell. Bake in preheated 350 degree oven for 35-40 minutes or until filling is set.  
>   
> 


End file.
